Project Summary/Abstract (From original 2016 training grant proposal) The Department of Medical Informatics & Clinical Epidemiology (DMICE) of Oregon Health & Science University (OHSU) is submitting this competitive renewal for a sixth five-year cycle of the National Library of Medicine (NLM) Research Training in Biomedical Informatics and Data Science Program. The overall objective of our program remains the same in aiming to train future researchers, faculty, and/or leaders in the field of biomedical informatics. The rationale for these objectives is that individual health, health care, public health, and biomedical research can be enhanced through the application of the theory and practice of biomedical informatics, data science, and related areas to improve human health. The design of our program is for predoctoral trainees to pursue a PhD in biomedical informatics and for postdoctoral fellows to obtain further training that includes a research master's degree if they have no prior degree in biomedical informatics. The educational program for all trainees consists of coursework; a substantial research project culminating in dissertation for PhD students and thesis for master's students; and associated publications, presentations, and other academic activities related to their research. In this funding cycle, we propose to maintain a steady state of 11 predoctoral trainees (including two environmental exposure trainees), six postdoctoral trainees, and four short-term diversity trainees. The OHSU Biomedical Informatics Fellowship Program has been a leader and innovator in the NLM training grant program. In this next funding cycle, we aim to build on our past success by: 1. Improving and expanding coursework and research experiences for trainees, especially in transformational areas such as data science and analytics 2. Enhancing our evaluation and tracking of progress of trainees during their course of study and preparing them for a variety of research-oriented careers 3. Achieving greater diversity among our trainees and increasing resources to ensure their success 4. Continuing our leadership in the NLM training program and other informatics educational initiatives nationally and globally